


See? A Lie Can Be A Twist

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Masterpiece Theatre, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: "That's right! It was a twist!" / "No, it was a lie. A lie is not a twist."It's all true... from a certain point of view.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	See? A Lie Can Be A Twist

« _MISSION: BATTLE OF EXOGOL was DESIGNATION: DAMERON-SKYWALKER's first mission as a Pathfinder, but DESIGNATION: OUR-HERO was not afraid. OUR-HERO stormed the star destroyer of ENEMY: FIRST ORDER at the front of the pack of galloping orbaks, because OUR-HERO was very fast and very brave. ENEMY: STORMTROOPERS shot many blasters at OUR-HERO, they could not land a single shot! Meanwhile, DESIGNATION: DAD-POE flew through the magnetic storm like a whisperbird, but he could not see DESIGNATION: MAMA-REY anywhere below…_ »

DESIGNATION: LITTLE SHARA's warm brown eyes were frightened. "Did Mama get shot? On her orbak?"

BB-8 chortled. « _No! DESIGNATION: OUR-HERO is me!_ »


End file.
